Outrunning the Impossible
by Missy'Cinnamon
Summary: A date with shima couldn't be that bad, besides, the boy needs a chance. But with having friends spying on you is not that great, Especially when one of them is your master who is unconciously getting jealous. RikuoxTsurara
1. Chapter 1

_**Outrunning the Impossible**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>SNACKS<strong>_

It was a Saturday, so they didn't have classes. Shima was just taking a walk while thinking about asking Tsurara on a date when he and the said girl that he was thinking about at the moment, bumped on each other.

They acknowledged each other with saying "Hi" then that's when he blurted _**it **_out

He finally got the courage to ask her out on a date. Well, it was only a friendly date, but still! It was still a Date!

Just thinking about him and Tsurara on a date made his stomach do back flips and make him feel really giddy and excited, but it wasn't easy though; Tsurara refused at first because of some errands that she needs to do on that current day.

Shima knew better than that, he knows that Tsurara doesn't want to go on a date with him because of her reason that she kept secret from him. But if she'll just give him a chance, he'll make sure that their date will be an enjoyable one. So, he insisted.

"Please Oikawa-san!" Shima bowed as he pleaded to the girl in front of him. Tsurara thought that dates were for couples and future couples. So she declined the offer.

"Sorry Shima-kun, But I can't" Tsurara said while looking at Shima as if she is apologizing to him through eye contact,  
>"<em>Even if I want to go out, I can't, I'm sorry Shima-kun, but I really can't go out with you"<em>

"Please give me a chance! I promise that you won't regret it!"

"_That's what I'm afraid of, regret."_ Tsurara thought as she looked away, But Shima suddenly kneeled in front of her with pleading eyes. Tsurara was a little shocked at his actions so he tried making him stand up again. But, he was persistent. So she decided.

"Okay Shima-kun! Please stand up!" Tsurara said; a little worried about him.

"Is that for real?" Shima's eyes sparkled with hope as she heard Tsurara say "Okay"

"Yes, But on one condition"

"What is it?"

"You have to defeat me in rock, paper, scissors in five rounds" It was childish, but it could work. Shima just nodded in agreement to her condition with his face showing determination. Tsurara was now planning on how to win, but unfortunately, she lost to him, with him winning the first four rounds, leaving her with only winning the last round.

Tsurara sighed in defeat. She just hopes that everything will go just fine. "I'll just get ready"

* * *

><p><em><strong>ONE MINUTE BREAK!<strong>_

**Author's Notes:** okay, so Tsurara will reveal the secret later. She will reveal the reason why she doesn't want to go on a date with Shima… I don't own Nurarihyon no mago! Please enjoy! I thought about this fic when I was at the mall; trying to think a way out if there is ever a person that is trying to get me.

Finally! I got an idea about the rikuoxsurara pairing!

**PS! DON'T GO AWAY YET, THE STORY IS JUST STARTING ^_^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>MAIN COURSE<strong>_

Maki's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Is that Tsurara and Shima?" Maki blurted out in disbelief which made the others (Rikuo, Kana, Toori) look at her with confused looking faces.

The four of them were inside the mall, just strolling around and hoping to catch a movie later on. They never thought they'll see the day when Shima and Tsurara go on a date. Especially Tsurara's dear Master Rikuo. On the other hand, Kana was a little happy to find out that Tsurara went out with Shima since that will only mean that she has eyes for Shima and not Rikuo.

Tsurara and Shima were just strolling around with awkward silence surrounding them.

"Come on! Let's surprise them! I can't wait to see their blushing faces when we bust them!" Toori said as she encouraged the trio in front of her.

"Yeah! They think they can hide their relationship from us but they can't!" Maki added as she gave Toori a high five

"But were not even sure it's them!" Kana retorted

"Then we just have to go there and see!" Maki countered.

And so, they headed towards the so-called couple (well, they think they are) but Tsurara suddenly saw the four and had suddenly had the impulse to run for it. She doesn't know why, but her mind just tells her that their so called date needs to be just between her and Shima.

Tsurara pulled Shima into a nearby boutique and hid inside the dressing room

"What was that about?" Shima asked as he blushed at the closeness of Him and Tsurara inside the dressing room

"Nothing… shhh…" Tsurara said as she put a finger infront of Shima's lips which made him blush a thousand shades of red.

"Uhmm..Tsu-" Shima was cut off when Tsurara covered his mouth as footsteps were heard.

"I saw them! They went inside this boutique!"

" don't be so loud"

"Let's just go, maybe they're outside"

Shima knew those voices "_Its Maki, Toori and Rikuo"_ When Tsurara noticed that they were gone, she finally let go of the blushing Shima in front of her and sighed. Shima got his composure back when Tsurara let go of him and got really curious about the girl's actions. Seriously, why would she want to hide inside the dresser room?

"Uhm... Oikawa-san, why are we hiding from them?"

"Huh?"

"Rikuo and the others, why?"

Tsurara fiddled with the skirt she usually wore and searched her entire mind for an answer to the boy in front of her. But unfortunately, she found none so she just changed the subject.

"Shima-kun! Lets eat ice cream then go to the arcades!" Shima was delighted at her suggestion so he just nodded happily

"Sure!"

* * *

><p>Tsurara and Shima were now on the escalator when the four spotted the both of them, so they made a run for it.<p>

Let us now just insert here what they just did: Run from them, Hide under the tables, Run some more, Watch the half of the movie then run again!

Both parties were now panting. Tsurara and Shima lost them and were now craving for food.

But when they went inside the restaurant, They unfortunately stumbled upon the group that almost gave up hope and just pretended nothing happened. But when they saw them both.

They just asked them millions questions of questions per second, leaving the both of them blushing like crazy.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Maki demanded the question

"Both of you look so cute together!" Toori squaled

"Good luck to the both of you!" Kana said, really glad that Tsurara wasn't a threat to her and rikuo's relationship.

"..." and rikuo just remained quiet.

**"Uhm! We can explain!" **

And it's just about to start.

* * *

><p><strong>Last notes: <strong>Okay, this was supposed to be a one-shot but i have no time to write the rest... I'll just make another chapter that'll finish this fic... I hope this was a good one... this is my first rikuoxtsurara fic. so please be nice!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Out Running the Impossible**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong><em>SNACKS<em>**

Tsurara and Shima explained everything to them. After the explanation, Shima excused the both of them and went to another table to continue their so-called date.

But even so, the four still thought that they were a couple. They assumed that they were a couple easily since why would they believe everything they say when they hid their date from them in the first place?

So, The atmosphere around Tsurara and Shima felt really awkward since they can feel the four staring at them while they eat. Well, for Rikuo, he wasn't actually staring, he was actually glaring at Shima.

"Uhm, Shima-kun" Tsurara said in a whisper as she fiddled with the broccoli on her plate. They were almost finished eating, but the four was still staring.

"W-what?" Shima stuttered. He's been really nervous since their friends are watching them. Who would not be nervous if three people are watching you and one person is glaring at you?

"I think they will keep following us if we stay here in the mall"

"Yeah… I'm sorry that it's making you feel awkward" Shima bowed his head as a sad smile graced his lips. Tsurara noticed this, so she immediately tried to say something that would lighten him up.

"N-no! It's just that, Do you want to go somewhere else?" Tsurara suggested which definitely made the blonde boy's face light up.

"Whatever makes you happy! I'm in!" Shima gave her a smile as he called for the waiter to get their bill. With that, Tsurara felt her heart skip a beat as a very light blush crept up her cheeks. "_No way!" _ Tsurara just shook her head as she tried to shrug off the foreign feeling. "_No! No! NO! " _

"Uhm, Oikawa-san, where would you like to go?" Tsurara stopped shaking her head and stared at Shima. "_Where would I like... to go?"_

"How about you? Where would you like to go Shima-kun?" Shima just scratched the back of his head as he laughed nervously at Tsurara

"Well, I guess anywhere would be fun, if your there, Oikawa-san" The Yuki-onna tried to fight off the blush, but, she was failing miserably to fight off the blush that was daring to appear on her cheeks. It was really hard not to blush at his answer!

"It's the amusement park then!"

So they stood up, Paid the bill, Said Goodbye to the four who was still weirdly observing their every move, Left the retaurant, Left the mall and Headed for the amusement park.

Meanwhile...

"Come on! Let's follow them!" Toori suggested

"Let's give them privacy! It's their date, not ours" Kana disagreed

"Come on! Don't you wanna know a little more about their relationship?" Toori pouted at Kana who was now shooking her head "But-" Kana was cut off when Maki interrupted "Let's follow them! They might hide a lot more things from now on! so why not Spy on them and learn more a few things about their relationship ne?"

"I don't know, How about you Rikuo?" Kana asked Rikuo who was slumped on the chair and was glaring at the table.

"How about we watch a movie instead?"

The four of them argued whether they will follow the two or watch a movie instead, and in the end, Maki and Toori won the argument. They will follow Tsurara and Shima.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ONE MINUTE BREAK!<strong>_

**Author's Notes!: **Okay, I'm very sorry! I want to upload this a little earlier thats why I didn't include the last part, _**IT IS THE START OF WINTER **_Please enjoy! In this chapter, Its going to be ShimaxTsuraraxRikuo... even if there are more shima and tsurara moments, its still rikuoxtsurara oh! and thanks to those who reviewed last chapter! Thank you very much! Your reviews really make me feel giddy and happy! I hope this chapter won't be so bad... I'm going to say an advance sorry if this fic becomes annoying and such...I hope all of you will enjoy this even if its not finished. I'M SORRY!

**PS! DON'T GO AWAY YET, THE STORY IS JUST STARTING ^_^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>MAIN COURSE<strong>_

_The first few snowflakes fell on their first date..._

They rode the roller coaster, screamed their lungs out at the horror house, ate cotton candy and spent another hour at the stalls that offered variety of games to choose from.

Little did they know that four people (Rikuo, Kana, Maki, Toori) were following them all throughout their date.

They were now in one of the stalls where in you will use a bow and an arrow then shoot it on the dart board.

"What would you like to have as a prize, Oikawa-san?" Shima pointed at the stuff animals on the shelves that were waiting to be won over.

"I would like to have that Large beady eyed Stuffed cat, The first prize." Tsurara smiled as she pointed at the said prize.

"Alright! One large beady eyed stuffed cat coming up!" Shima held a bow and an arrow and got into position. He aimed at the center and concentrated. He would definitely get that for his dear Tsurara-chan!

1…

2…

3…

Shoot!

"Congratulations Young man, You got the second prize! A fluffy stuffed rabbit!" The man got the stuff toy from the shelf and handed it over to the disappointed Shima. Shima faced Tsurara with a dismayed look while holding the stuffed rabbit.

"Sorry, Oikawa-san! But don't worry! I'll get it on my next try!" Shima just held the stuffed toy and was about to have another try to win the first prize but Tsurara suddenly got the stuffed toy from him and held it affectionately in her arms.

"It's okay, Shima-kun, You don't need to try again, I think this bunny is better" Tsurara gave him a warm smile as she held the said "Better" toy, tight. Shima blushed as he smiled at Tsurara. He just nodded as they started walking aimlessly in the large crowd.

Somewhere behind the large crowd in the amusement park, are the four nosey teenagers, spying on Shima and Tsurara.  
>"Look at the both of them! They are so cute!" Maki commented at the interaction between the two as Toori and Kana smiled and nodded in agreement.<em> "How is a bunny better than a cat?" Rikuo grumpily mumbled under his breath as he glared at the assumed couple. "Hey Rikuo, Are you okay" Toori asked which made Maki and Kana look at Rikuo with concern visible on their faces. They finally noticed that Rikuo was a little grumpy while they were spying on Tsurara and Shima's date.<em>

"I'm fine, It's just that, I'm not feeling well" Rikuo reasoned out. Truly, he doesn't really know what he feels, but he was sure that it doesn't feels good. "I think I'll head home early"

"There's no way you'll go home early! Look! They're leaving!" Maki shouted as she harshly dragged him into spying at Shima and Tsurara again with Maki and a (little) sad Kana following them from behind. Kana knew what the real reason behind her childhood friend's grumpiness. It's because of Jealousy. Couldn't it be a little more obvious? She knew that he was jealous since she acts the same when she's jealous when she sees Tsurara clinging to Rikuo, or when another girl gets too close to her dear brunette friend.

"Where do you want to go next Oikawa-san?" Shima asked while walking side by side with Tsurara, who was still holding the stuffed rabbit tightly.

"There is a Hill here, that is full of cherry blossoms and is overlooking the whole amusement park"

"You want to go there?" Shima asked

"Yes, It's the perfect time to go there since there will be fireworks later" Shima's ears perked up "_Fireworks?" Shima thought in excitement, they were like in a movie where in there's fireworks and the couple (Which he imagined is them) will end the romantic story with a passionate kiss. Shima let out an unmanly giggle which made Tsurara give him a questioning look that says: _What's funny?__

Both of them headed to the Hill side by side in a comfortable silence. The cold wind brushed against their skin as the crowd grew smaller and smaller until it was only the two of them walking the path that leads to the Hill with the lamp posts as their guide.

The four still kept on following them as they hide in the shadows, observing the two from afar.

Shima and Tsurara reached the top of the hill (The top of the hill is flat, not rounded and such). The place was surrounded with dozens of Sakura trees and it definitely overlooked the whole amusement park, Also, there was a fence there where you can lean on and take a look of the whole amusement park. The only problem is that it is very cold; not that Tsurara minded it since she is a Yuki-onna. But Shima was shivering from the cold and tries to hide it from the girl he is dating.

Both of them were now leaning on the fence as they looked at the Large amusement park that was not so large anymore from afar. "_Rikuo-sama would definitely love this place" _Tsurara slightly giggled as she thought about taking her Master to this place sometime.

"Is something wrong Oikawa-san?" Shima asked when he noticed her giggle just awhile ago

"Oh" Tsurara looked at him with a smile "It's nothing Shima-kun! I was just thinking of bringing Mas- I mean Rikuo-kun here next time" She said as she averted her gaze away from Shima. That answer from her saddened Shima a bit, but he decided to cheer up and just shrug it off.

The both of them was still being watched by the four who were hiding themselves behind the Sakura Trees. With them, particularly Rikuo, hearing Tsurara say that she plans on bringing him here next time, he felt his lips curve into a smile as he thought about going here with Tsurara. She was right, Rikuo loved cherry blossoms. The others ignored what Tsurara said since they were waiting for more of the name they all decided, "TsuShi" Moments.

_A snowflake fell_

_"_A snowflake fell! It's snowing Riku-" Tsurara shook her head as she stopped herself from saying her masters name again.

"What did you say Oikawa-san?"

"Uhh... nothing!" Tsurara shook her head as she tried to change the subject "Are you cold Shima-kun?"

"Uh... No?" Shima lied. He was freezing but he tried to control himself from stuttering.

"Then why are you shaking?" Tsurara asked innocently. Yes, Shima wasn't stuttering but he was shivering. "Don't worry Oikawa-san, I'll be fine" Shima said, he still wondered why his companion was not cold. Shima thought about giving each other body heat but he quickly dismissed the thought by shaking his head furiously.

When Shima was still occupied with his thoughts, Tsurara thought about giving him her stripe scarf but she suddenly blushed at the thought of another person using her scarf. She still haven't let anyone use her scarf except for herself. But she pitied the blonde beside her who was shivering so she sighed and decided to remove the scarf that was wrapped around her smooth, pale white neck.

Shima was torn away from his inner arguments with himself when Tsurara wrapped her prized possession (scarf) around his neck. Shima blushed so hard that he was nearly going to faint, but he just stiffed at the contact as he stared nervously at the girl in front of him who was wrapping the scarf lightly around his neck.

With that action, the three girls who were hiding squealed in delight while Rikuo felt a pang in his chest. When did Tsurara ever take her scarf of? More importantly, when did Tsurara ever let anyone borrow her scarf? Well, it is obviously now.

Shima got his composure back and stared at the girl who situated herself beside him. Tsurara closed her eyes and felt the cold wind pass by. _Winter._ She definitely loves Winter.

Shima blushed at the sight of her and decided that she was just being her kind old self. Shima made a conclusion that Tsurara was a very kind person, and he was sure he wasn't wrong about that._ "It's about time someone returns her favor"_ With that, Shima rubbed his hands together which made his palms very warm then place both of his warm hands to Tsurara's ears like an ear muff.

Tsurara shot her eyes open; startled at the contact. She looked at Shima who was now leaning close to her with his hand covering her ears which made her blood pressure suddenly rise. It was shocking indeed.

"U-uhm..." Damn, she stuttered. "What are you doing, S-shima-kun?"

"I'm being your personal ear muff!" Shima grinned cheerfully at her; not noticing that Tsurara was getting redder and redder every second that passed with his warm hands still covering her ears.

Tsurara just decided to smile. There was no stopping him from being her Ear muff.

"Thank You" she said in a whisper as her face returned to it's regular pale white color. "_I guess It'll be worth taking the risk, I think"_

_XXX_

Maki and Toori nearly died. They were the happiest of the four. The three of them were happy about the situation but they suddenly notice that a very pale Rikuo was glaring at a nearby tree.

"I'm going home" Rikuo muttered as he walked away, the sun was already down, He wanted to go home already. The pang in his chest was just too much to handle.

There were three options he could choose to do:

A.) Maybe he needs some sleep and everything will be alright.

B.)He just needs to confront Tsurara about it, if she says she likes Shima, He will just stay away.

C.) Make Shima stay away from Tsurara forever and ever and ever and EVER.

What will he choose to make him happy?

_"Hmmm? I Choose Option C.) Make Shima stay away from Tsurara forever and ever and ever and EVER. That's good"_

"Oi Rikuo" Maki and the other two tried to go after him, but he was already out of sight. He was already in his night form as he hid in the shadows.

But before he makes Shima stay away, He will definitely talk to Tsurara first when she gets home.

* * *

><p><strong>Last Notes:<strong> Again, I am very sorry that I didn't stick to the plan that I'd finish the fic by the second chapter... I will promise to all of you again that i will definitely finish it by the third chapter! I am so so so so sorry! I wish i could be forgiven... and i'm also sorry about my mistakes in this fic... and i'm sorry about this fic because in my opinion, this is not well written and is rather annoying... Anyway, if you are pissed about this fic... once again, i'm sorry.

Can i bribe you to forgive me? (kidding ^_^)

oh, and sorry if they are OOC. I think. Please don't give up on me!

Please review!

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

...

_**PLEASE!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Outrunning the Impossible**

**Chapter 3**

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>SNACKS<strong>_

Kana, Torii and Maki left Tsurara and Shima to find their friend (Rikuo) who just suddenly disappeared after Tsurara and Shima's so-called "Fluffy" moments, or as they call it, The "TsuShi" moments. Unfortunately, they have zero chance in finding Rikuo since he didn't left the two (Tsurara and Shima) let alone keep his eyes off them and leave the amusement park; but the Trio already tried to look for him outside the very crowded amusement park.

Anyway, Back to our dear, obviously jealous Rikuo who just turned into his night form and hid behind the shadows as he silently watch Tsurara and Shima in irritation. At first, He was planning on going home and talk to Tsurara when she gets home then ask her to never go out on a date with Shima or anyone for that matter ever again. But!

But...

He had the urge to wait for their date to end (which he wished would end in a very horrible way) and head home with Tsurara. He just couldn't let himself leave her in the clutches of Shima... What if something happens to her? Correction. What if something _terrible _happens to her? What if she gets HURT? What if SHIMA DOES SOMETHING HORRIBLE TO HER?

or better yet,

WHAT IF SHIMA DOES SOMETHING PERVERTED TO HER?

It is unforgivable!

*Cough*

His protective side is awakening.

With those seemingly ridiculous conclusions of what is about to happen to her, he almost burned a hole through Shima's head with his intense death glare. He knows that he is supposed to be his friend, but Jealousy could make a person do a lot of horrible things. Not that he admits that he is jealous. He just... wants to protect Tsurara. The only place that she is safe is when she's with him.

Well, that was what he thought.

With that, Rikuo became very suspicious. _"If he's not going to do anything perverted to Tsurara" _He observed Shima stare into Tsurara's eyes with his warm hands still covering her ears. "_Then why are they so close and why is Shima still holding her like that?" _He may look calm and composed, as if not caring about anything in the world, but he truly was growing impatient and irritated by the second. especially when he heard Tsurara giggle.

What he hates most is that he knows Tsurara never gets cold since she's a Yuki-Onna (Snow woman), But even so, she still blushes furiously and does not even bother to take Shima's hands off her ears.

But you have got to admit, they look cute together and that gesture is kind of sweet. But! Even so, it is still very annoying for a certain yokai on the watch.

And that is when he decided, no more hiding behind the shadows, It is time to take action and take Tsurara home where she belongs.

With one swift movement, he was now in front of the two, smirking down at the startled look of Shima and Tsurara.

"Tsurara" Rikuo said in a deep velvet-like voice as he stared at the flushed Tsurara who quickly pulled away from Shima who almost didn't notice her pulling away. Shima just stared at the yokai in disbelief as he took a step backward "_I-It's the N-nurarihyon"_ He was thinking of running but he was frozen in his spot, his mind was being invaded by fear as he completely forgot everything around him, even the girl of his dreams who was just beside him. For him, It was like everything went in slow motion and he couldn't hear anything except his own heart beat. Shima definitely admits...

He is very afraid, terrified, frightened and scared.

All his attention was focused on the very dangerous yokai in front of him. Rikuo turned to Tsurara while Shima took a few more steps backwards as he stares at him with a frightened look.

And in a blink of an eye...

"Lets go Tsurara"

"Ma-Maste -!" She was cut off because in a blink of an eye, they were gone, leaving the still stunned Shima trembling in fear "_I just s-saw a yokai!" _

He just saw a yokai, the leader to be specific... _The Nurarihyon._

And that's when he remembered_. "_Tsurara!" He finally noticed that the girl of his dreams was nowhere in sight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ONE MINUTE BREAK!<strong>_

_**Author's Notes:**_ I hope this made up for the very long update... this is a 6000+ word chapter and I am proud of it since I am too much of a sloth to be writing this long... but even so, I did it! I think Rikuo is OOC with this whole jealousy thing... Let me ask you a question, can Rikuo and Jealousy fit together in one sentence? Tell me what you think, because for me, i don't think so, I am having a hard time making Rikuo jealous with him still being cool and not being all childish and very OOC. Anyway, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I really really appreciate it! I hope this chapter is enjoyable like the last one! Once again, Thank you! I'll stop talking now and let you read now! oh.. and take note, the italicized words are the lyrics of the song Fox Rain by Shin Min Ah

**Disclaimer**: After two chapters, this is the only time that I will say that I don't own **Nurarihyon no Mago **I kind of forgot to put the disclaimer on the past two chapter I wrote. I hope no one would sue me for not putting it. Haha~! ^^ And also, I do not own the song...

**PS! DON'T GO AWAY YET, THE STORY IS JUST STARTING ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong><em>MAIN COURSE<em>**

Let us read what just happened before that one minute break in our dear Yuki-Onna's point of view...

Action!

~Cinnamon!Cinnamon!Cinnamon!Cinnamon!Cinnamon!~

_Lub-Dub. Lub-Dub. Lub-Dub._

I think this foreign feeling is getting the better of me, and unfortunately, It continues to invade me.

_Lub-Dub. Lub-Dub. Lub-Dub. _

My face feels very hot.

With just one date, I could not just impulsively admit that I'm in love with him. I cant! I'm a yokai, a Yuki-Onna to be specific, and he is human...

It just does not match.

But what if... I give him a chance? Maybe it would be worth the _risk_.

The risk of getting myself hurt, the risk of getting himself hurt.

I want to pull away from him, but I can't help myself from freezing into my spot in a flustered state. It's really sweet of him to put his hands on my ears like ear muffs. the gesture is really sweet but I don't really need it... I wonder if Rikuo-sama is the one who is doing this to me right now... With that, I unconsciously giggled at the thought of my master doing such an uncharacteristic thing. But with that ridiculous thought of my master doing that, I couldn't even think that he would want to date me. With all my master's duties as the heir, I think It would be better if he would concentrate more on school and his duties as the third heir than hang out or Date with some girl, particularly me.

But a girl can dream ne?

After a couple of minutes and both of us are still the same position, I don't know why, but as our date progressed, I became really comfortable around him. He promised me that I wont regret this date, and he surely kept his promise. And I hate how it turned out so good that I'm now blushing in front of him. I don't want to fall for him. As I've said before, He is a Human and I am a Yokai... A Yuki-onna. We are just so different. The truth is, I don't want to lose our friendship, because if we ever get into a relationship and if I let myself fall for him, I know that we can lose our friendship because of that. I am worried that things wont ever be the same again between us. In additional, like what I said, he is human and I am yokai; We are still not a hundred percent sure if our relationship will work out. If I ever give him a chance, What if he finds out I'm a yuki-onna? What if he becomes afraid of me and leave me? What if he wont even look at me again? And with that, we can lose that relationship and lose our friendship also.

And that definitely guarantees a 100 percent very very very painful heartache that I am scared and don't ever want to experience in my entire life. But with this moment with him, I decided to let all my worries slip away. Just... This... Onc-

_I still don't understand love_

_So I can't get any closer_

_But why does my foolish heart keep pounding?_

_"Rikuo-sama!"_ I inwardly thought as I quickly pulled away from Shima when My master suddenly appeared out of nowhere. What is he doing here? Oh! I must be in trouble! He probably has a lot of orders for me to do and I wasn't there to serve him! Oh, I shouldn't have gone with Shima on date! I can't really help myself from blushing in embarrassment. He must've seen us! I can now feel my heart beating rapidly and my cheeks grow very hot. I am now very embarrassed. And also, I can also feel Shima getting frightened by the second which made me realize why. "_Master is in his Yokai Form."_

I couldn't blame him though, Master can be really scary and Intimidating sometimes... Just like now. Especially when he is in his Yokai form.

Speaking of my master, my attention is now back to my Master who just called my name which made the rapid beating of my heartbeat even more faster. "Tsurara" He turned to me which made me take a big gulp. "Let's go Tsurara"

"Ma-Maste -!" I tried to call him but I was cut off when he suddenly lifted me into his arms, carrying me bridal style as I suddenly found myself outside the amusement park with Master still carrying me in the same position "_Well, That was fast" _It was like Rikuo-sama has transportation techniques, How does he do that? more importantly, Why am I now blushing furiously while I lean on his chest with him still carrying me? but, do I really need to answer that?

I was put down with my cheeks still red as Rikuo-sama held my hand and pulled me for a walk on the empty road. "We're going home" Truth to be told, I am a little scared that I did something wrong, but what did I do? "Uhm... Rikuo-sama" I shyly asked him as I let myself get pulled by him who was walking in a fast pace. "What?" He said coldly. Seriously, What did I do? "Did I do something wrong?" We took the road where in people are barely there since we don't want to attract attention since Master is in his yokai form. After that question, To my disappointment, Rikuo-sama remained quiet; as if he didn't hear anything. I resisted the urge to not to pout since I am now frustrated from searching my entire brain to know what I did wrong. Maybe it was because he wanted me to do his laundry again? Wait. It couldn't be it since I just did his laundry yesterday! Maybe he got mad when me and Shima ran away from the four of them? or.. or... Maybe It's because of the scarf and ear muff incident me and shima did earlier? no. It couldn't be it, why would he be mad seeing me in that embarrassing position with Shima?

Or maybe, He is just acting cold to me, but the truth is! He is inwardly laughing at me! so... to stop himself from dying because of inwardly laughing, he decided to take me home! Yes, that could be possible.

After a couple of minutes with awkward silence with me , Rikuo-sama decided to speak up. "Let's just talk later"

_I'm haunted by you again and again_

_I just can't get away_

_This hopeless love_

_Hurts my heart so much_

~Cinnamon!Cinnamon!Cinnamon!Cinnamon!Cinnamon!~

When we got back at the Nura Clan Household, we parted ways as if nothing happened, but I am still worried about my Master as I thought about him being cold and stuff. Also, I am just not comfortable right now, having the conclusion of my Master laughing at my back. That is just mean! I scrubbed the plate with the soap filled sponge as I sighed. _"Maybe I should get him tea"_ I thought as I rinsed the plate and place it inside the cabinet.

Wakana-san stepped inside the kitchen as I placed dirty tea cups on the counter. "I'll take over Tsurara, You should rest now and sleep" I bowed to Wakana-san who was smiling softly at me as I thanked her for her help and left _"I think getting some sleep will be better than to meet Rikuo-sama" _I decided to just head to my room and turn in early so I can clear off her head. I decided that it would be best to meet my master in a good shape than to meet him in a jumpy mood that could lead to a somehow, very embarassing moment.

When I stepped out of the kitchen, Wakana-san suddenly called out for me so I stopped to see the brunette running towards me; holding a tray of teacups and a pot of tea. "Wait! Can you please bring these to Rikuo for me? I'm sure he's exhausted after being outside the house for the whole day" I smiled at her and happily took the tray from her, I wanted to refuse but who was I to refuse my Master's mother? Well, the plan I had in mind of not seeing (cough-Avoiding-cough) Master tonight and turning in early will have to be thrown away in the trash can, since now, I will need to do Wakana-san a favor and give my "Exhausted" Master Tea.

"Sure Wakana-san! I'll be _happy_ to help! Consider it done!" I put on a fake smile and turned my back on her as my smile disappeared and pouted with my shoulder stiffening with my thought "_Why do I have to see Master now? What if I say or do something embarrassing? Or what if..."_ The woman behind me noticed my shoulder stiffen, so she puts a hand on my shoulder while wearing a worried look "Are you okay?" Her touch and her words made me come back to the real world and leave my thoughts. Alright, I can do this! I faced her and put on a real cheerful smile "I'm alright! I just thought about something"

_Going from day to night_

_You're all I think about_

_Being so pitiful and silly_

_What should I do?_

"Well, if you say so" Wakana-san stepped inside the kitchen again and left me on the empty corridor.

*Sighs*

I don't want to keep my Master waiting... I better go and give him his tea.

End of Tsurara's point of view, Now in Night Rikuo's short point of view

~Cinnamon!Cinnamon!Cinnamon!Cinnamon!Cinnamon!

We didn't say anything to each other when we got home. We just parted ways. I was not inside my room, I was outside, sitting on my favorite cherry blossom tree.

I want to talk to Tsurara but it was as if a cat got my tongue. And also, if we did talk, what would we talk about? The foreign emotion that I'm feeling towards Tsurara is just really irritating. All I know is, I don't want anybody,_ Particularly_ guys getting all flirty and stuff with her.

I told her that we would talk later, but when is _"Later" _exactly? I just cleared my mind that was full of thoughts about that Yuki-Onna and stared blankly at the sky before me. It's really fun watching the sky with the light colored cherry blossom above me contrasting the dark sky which makes the cherry blossom looks like it's glowing. Even though I won't say it out loud, the smirk on my face shows that I like this peaceful moment, Especially when I successfully cleared my mind about Tsurara and the things that happened today. But, when everything just got a lot better... Tsurara is looking at me from the ground while holding a tray of teacups and a pot of tea.

Great. All the thoughts that I just cleared in my mind just came back.

"Waka..." Let me just say... When did Tsurara's voice become really cute? Also, when did _she _become cute to me?

*Inwardly slaps forehead* _Oh right, she's a Yuki-Onna, she's supposed to be cute, pretty, gorgeous and stuff. Not to mention evil._ Yeah... she's evil towards him by making him feel strange emotions that he definitely don't want to feel, especially now that he embraced his fate to lead the whole clan. I should concentrate on being a great leader, not getting confused over some stupid emotion.

_The heart follows love_

_What am I going to do?_

_This hopeless love_

_Hurts my heart so much_

End of Night Rikuo's short point of view...

Action!

~Cinnamon!Cinnamon!Cinnamon!Cinnamon!Cinnamon!~

Rikuo stared blankly at the Yuki-Onna below him "What do you want?" He asked. Tsurara unconciously bit her bottom lip and tried to keep her voice steady. She was nervous, her Master is intimidating her again. _"Well, he always looks intimidating in his night form"_

_"_Uhm, Wakana-san told me to give you tea since you were..." She trailed off but her Master suddenly jumped from the tree and get the tray from her hands "You may go now" He said while going back to his original position up in the tree while the tray in his hands. It was like he was trying to get rid of her as soon as possible. Now that he was just a few meters away from her, she couldn't just let the opportunity to talk to him slip away. She doesn't want to leave him alone now and experience the unwanted nervousness twice. She is so nervous that she's sweating hard like a regular human, and that's not good for a Yuki-Onna like her. Well, It's not like it's noticeable. But even so, she can't let this chance slip! "Uhm... Master? Can we talk?" She asked her master who was up in the cherry blossom tree. Her Master just gave her one glance and continued to stare at the starless sky. "Uhm... Master-" She tried again "Go back" but her Master interrupted her. Rikuo stole a glance from the Yuki-Onna below him and decided to ignore her which he thought would work and make the Yuki-Onna leave him in peace. But, she was like super glue, very hard to remove.

"Master..." She called

"..."

"Master" She called him a little louder but he kept ignoring her

"..."

"Master!" This time she shouted but her Master just turned his back on her and continued to ignore her. Tsurara was clearly pissed off and was flushed in irritation and anger, but she couldn't curse at her Master, so she just decided to climb that tree and try to bug him some more until he decides to talk and answer her questions. But, it was definitely hard to climb a tree even if it was just a few feet tall since she was not like her Master who can leap into air and easily get on top of the tree, and also, she was wearing her usual kimono, even so, wearing a kimono didn't stop her from trying to get up on the Sakura tree. Tsurara folded her kimono up to her thighs which made her reveal her smooth pale white legs and started trying to climb the tree by pushing herself up. She tried to climb the tree with her not looking embarrassing and successfully did so, but when she was about to reach the top, she accidentally slipped. Luckily, Rikuo stopped ignoring her and immediately helped her by grabbing her by the waist before she could fall off the tree. Tsurara blushed furiously because of their closeness while her Master just stared at her Impassively. Tsurara tried to imitate Rikuo's expression but failed to do so. Rikuo didn't let go of her and continued to stare at her, as if it was the first time he met her. Tsurara didn't notice this since she was too busy trying to fight off the blush and make herself less nervous.

_Dubirubiruraffa..._

_Dubirubiruraffa..._

_Dubirubiru Dubirubiru Dubirubiruraffa_

_Dubirubiruraffa..._

_Dubirubiruraffa..._

_Dubirubiru Dubirubiru..._

"M-Master..." She called him but he remained motionless and continued staring at her "Master..." she tried again, and this time, he responded by wearing a questioning look "You can let go of me now" she said while still blushing so she tried to avoid eye contact and looked at the ground instead. Rikuo suddenly noticed that they were in an awkward position for a couple of minutes now so he just nodded with his face remaining impassive and remove his arm that was on her waist as he helped her sit.

"I'm sorry Master for causing you trouble but..." Tsurara sat beside her Master on a large tree branch which has a nice view of the sky "_Maybe that's why he is ignoring me"_ she thought as she look up at the beautiful sky "_The view of the sky is very beautiful up here, it's very distracting" _But she was tore away from her thoughts when Rikuo suddenly spoke "I told you to go back"

"But Master..." Rikuo remained quiet, It was no use trying to shoo her off, like what he said earlier, she's like super glue, very hard to remove. She's very hard to shoo. "I need you to answer some of my questions about today" she said and looked at her Master with hope that he will not ask her to leave him again, surprisingly, he didn't ask her to leave and just stared at the sky quietly. Sighing in relief, she took the chance to talk to him.

"Master, Why were you-"

_Going from day to night_

_You're all I think about_

_Being so pitiful and silly_

_What should I do?_

"Did you have fun?" Her chance was taken away from her again. "Yes, Shima is very fun to be with" She impulsively replied with a cheerful voice and a bright smile on her face. "That's good to know" He said as he think of other questions to ask her so he could stop her from asking him her silly questions that has an obvious answer, but luckily, he didn't need to think about other questions to keep her questions at bay since Tsurara kept talking. "Today was a very nice day, and I think... " She trailed off as she stared happily at the starless sky with a smile "I think I'm starting to like him" Rikuo felt something really painful in his chest but ignored it. He suddenly had the desire to be alone and maybe on monday, beat the crap out of Shima. _"That would definitely feel good" _But his conscience countered him with a big fat no since Shima is still a very close friend of his, he couldn't just go to school then suddenly punch Shima out of the blue.

"But" With that one simple word from Tsurara, he felt himself get excited and suddenly felt his heart jump, but, he still kept held that emotionless face even though deep inside, he wanted to look at her intently "I afraid to risk myself to like him"

"Risk?"

_The day when my pain fades away_

_Will that day ever come?_

_Being so pitiful and silly_

_What can I do after all?_

"Mm" She turned to him and smiled softly at him, then she averted her eyes to the sky once again. Rikuo became curious and couldn't help himself from asking. "Why?" He asked. Tsurara didn't look at him and continued to peacefully stare at the sky with a smile on her face "The reason is that, When you first Introduced me to Shima and the others, I alread considered them as my best friends, but when Shima started dropping hints that he likes me, I ignored all of it since I was afraid that it would cost our friendship that I wouldn't want to lose in a million years..." she trails off

"I never thought that having human friends was this fun and heart warming..." She closed her eyes while smiling and thought about the nice warm feeling she felt while being with them "_I really am blessed with having those kind of friends..." _she thought as a smirk suddenly appeared on her porcelain-like face "_even though they are quite odd"_

As if reading her mind, Rikuo speaks up "Yeah, It is..." He suddenly felt a tug on his lips, and before he knows it... He already has that rare smile on his face.

But Tsurara didn't find it odd that it seemed like he was reading her mind since she always thought that **her** Rikuo-sama is a very special person slash yokai.

"That is why I'd like to keep it that way. I am afraid that if I fall for him, I will get hurt in the end since we are both too different from each other... I'm a yokai and he is human, there's a lot of difference. Many other Yuki-onna's fell in-love with humans and got emotionally hurt" she said as she looks down on her lap with a sad look on her face "I thought those were just legends" Rikuo mutters but Tsurara didn't hear it and just continued talking.

_The moonlight is so beautiful_

_I just can't get away_

_Let me lie down by your side for a moment_

_A moment, just a moment_

"I certainly don't want to be one of them. I am afraid of risking our friendship and getting hurt.." After Tsurara saying that, everything went silent, but both of them were thankful for it since Tsurara didn't feel like talking anymore and Rikuo, on the other hand, doesn't know what to say next.

Everything was peaceful. It seemed like everything was perfect. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom and it's petals are fluttering prettily around them since it was a bit cool and windy. Even though the sky was starless, It was still beautiful since the moon shone brightly up in the sky with misty clouds framing it.

_Dubirubiruraffa..._  
><em>Dubirubiruraffa...<em>  
><em>Dubirubiru dubirubiru<em> _Dubirubiruraffa..._

_Dubirubiruraffa_  
><em>Dubirubiruraffa<em>  
><em>Dubirubiru dubirubiru Dubirubiruraffa...<em>

Nobody dared to speak for several minutes, but Rikuo decided to speak up when he noticed that Tsurara's mood lightened up and started smiling again.

"Is that all?" He asked as he turned to the girl smiling up in the starless sky

"Huh?" She turned to him with a questioning look

"Do you have any other reason?"

"Oh..." she said as she looked down on her lap again "_I shouldn't have asked"_ Rikuo inwardly told himself. It was quiet for a moment but Tsurara answered.

"Well.." She thought about it for a moment as she put a finger on her chin and did a thinking pose _"It's also because I'm already in love with someone else, specifically..." _She thoughts

"I have no more reasons" That's a lie "_You" _She definitely has one more reason.

_Dubirubiruraffa_  
><em>Dubirubiruraffa<em>  
><em>Dubirubiru dubirubiru Dubirubiruraffa...<em>

_Dubirubiruraffa..._  
><em>Dubirubiruraffa...<em>  
><em>Dubirubiru dubirubiru Dubirubiruraffa...<em>

Everything became quiet again. Rikuo always thought that he would eventually end up with Kana. Well, everyone did... since they all thought that she was the main heroine in his life.

But right now, It seems all his thoughts about ending up with her went down the drain and was replace with thoughts of Tsurara. Ever since the day he met Tsurara, he felt his heart throbbing painfully but paid no mind to it since he thought it was allergies towards girls *Cough* Cooties *Cough* but right now, He realized that it was more than allergies. He doesn't want to admit it, but he thinks he likes her from the start... maybe even loves her.

He uncharacteristically shook his head.

_"No... I am not falling for her... I just want... Correction. need to protect her"_

When she went on that date with Shima, He wanted to protect her (Well, he always wants to protect her) and on the other hand, he wanted to rip his **FRIEND **Shima apart. And that is definitely not what you do to a friend.

But, Even though he is really confused with his feelings right now, all he knows is, he wants to protect Tsurara and keep everyone who wants to hurt her or get flirty with her away. Humans are very precious to him, He doesn't want to rip them apart just because his instincts tells him to and because they get lovey dovey with Tsurara.

"Tsurara"

"Yes?"

"You shouldn't date anyone anymore.." He said with his usual intimidating impassive face. "But why?" Tsurara suddenly felt nervous and troubled _"THIS MEANS I CAN'T DATE RIKUO-SAMA TOO?" _she isn't even confessing and he's already rejecting her by telling her not to go on a date with anyone. That is just...** Mean**.

"So you wont have any chance of getting hurt..." Tsurara just gave him a very confused look

"But Rikuo-sama..." He cuts her off

"From now on, the only person you can date is **ME"**

_Dubirubiruraffa..._  
><em>Dubirubiruraffa...<em>  
><em>Dubirubiru dubirubiru Dubirubiruraffa...<em>

_Dubirubiruraffa..._  
><em>Dubirubiruraffa...<em>  
><em>Dubirubiru dubirubiru Dubirubiruraffa...<em>

SILENCE.

SILENCE...

MORE SILENCE...

...

"EH?"

Even so, Tsurara can't say that she didn't enjoy her Master telling her that

Right now, he might not be able to admit it but maybe someday, Rikuo might be able to tell her his true feelings. But as of now, It's just better to keep all the guys away and make Tsurara happy.

That's what he thought.

_Dubirubiruraffa..._  
><em>Dubirubiruraffa...<em>  
><em>Dubirubiru dubirubiru<em> _Dubirubiruraffa..._

_Dubirubiruraffa..._  
><em>Dubirubiruraffa...<em>  
><em>Dubirubiru dubirubiru<em> _Dubirubiruraffa..._

* * *

><p><strong>Last Notes<strong>: The song I used is a korean song but I typed english translation... I cut the POV of Rikuo short since I think his original personality and attitude is slipping away and would've continue to slip away if I continued his POV... Just so you know, this is the last chapter... Okay, I know I left it as a cliff-hanger but didn't I tell you guys in the first place that this is supposed to be a one-shot? even so, if I get inspiration, I might continue this, but as of now, I'll label it as complete... so stay tuned! I haven't been updating this last chapter due to a very hard to cure disease called 'Lazy-Oh-Me-Oh'... And I tell you, IT'S NOT FUN HAVING THAT DISEASE! but I got cured a few days ago and somehow struggled to get myself typing again... I'm just healing from the said disease... So, I hope this was as good as the past two chapters, or maybe even better... but even so, please review, I appreciate each and every one of it... so... for the sake of this last chapter... PLEASE REVIEW! Also, I have a question, did I went over board this time? I think Rikuo is turning into a softy in my fic T_T and I dont want him to be like that... but does he really seem like a softy in this fic? I hope not.

I wanted to finish this without editing but I guess I need to edit this sometime in the future... maybe if I have time... there will spelling mistakes and stuff.. but I will inform you guys If I ever changed anything about the story...

Everybody, Please review and tell me what you guys think...

or else...

*Pulls out a gun*

I'll squirt water on the cat (refers to the stray cat that I just fed awhile ago)

So Review or the cat gets wet.


End file.
